The Valentine's Day Special
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Cas wants to surprise Dean and Sam for Valentine's Day, but the surprise is a little more than the boys can handle. Sam/Castiel/Dean. Sam/Dean-Wincest


**Disclaimer:** It belongs to Kripke and CW. Bastards...

**Warning**: There is the thought and slight mention in incest in this...because you know, it's Wincest. Also complete slash.

**A/N:** I realize this is a day late, but I passed out last night and did not get the chance to upload this. So I'm doing it now.

This was my first Destiel fic. Though it's more Sam/Castiel/Dean but whatever. Destiel is mostly running this show.

HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was like any other day for the Winchesters. Except it wasn't. Instead of going to pick up chicks and drunkenly drag them back to their seedy motel room, owner of the room for the night mostly settled with rock-paper-scissors battles and "Because I'm the big brother" arguments, the guys went out, had a couple beers then high tailed it back to the motel room to jump in the sack and fool around with each other before calling it a night. So maybe it was like any other day, but romantic implications were always hanging in the air like little cut-out paper hearts floating on strings from the ceiling in a kindergarten classroom.<p>

As of this Valentine's night Dean was taking Sam out to a cleaner, nicer bar, as per Sammy's request, because at some point a dive wasn't going to cut it to get Dean laid. He snorted when it turned out to be from his own damned brother instead of the chicks he'd picked up from shanty little dives for years.

What a girl.

The late night had not quite approached the taboo lovers yet and both of them were currently occupying the shower to get ready for tonight's "date" as Sam called it before getting a nasty little glare from Dean. They had already been three rounds during the course of the day and had also managed to kill the witch they'd be hunting, so a shower to wash off the sweat, dirt, blood, and other grime witches tend to leave behind was in order.

"AAAAAAAAND IIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUU! WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUU!" Dean belted, lathering shampoo into his short brown hair. Sam was contemplating knocking him out of the shower, but decided Dean's cover to the Whitney Houston song didn't quite deserve that. Instead he settled on making a patent-pending bitchface and splashed Dean in the face with some water instead. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Always got to ruin the fun Sammy." Dean grumbled and in response Sam spit the water he was starting to gargle at Dean, letting it hit him right in the face, an unabashed smile appearing as Dean spluttered and balled up a fist.

"Yeah. That's me."

As the boys argued and punched each other, before Dean started belting "I Will Always Love You" to piss Sam off even more Castiel entered the motel room, pausing briefly to stare at the messy room. Everywhere he looked there was a dirty article of clothing and the distinct smell of dirt filled his nostrils. He listened carefully, trying to decipher what the brothers were loudly arguing about now, and in the shower at that. Quickly though he shrugged the idea of decoding the argument off, because with the Winchester brothers, there was no decoding it. The two hunters yelling and calling each other stupid, pointless names was like background noise to the angel. Besides, he had better things to focus on today.

Castiel looked at the closed bathroom door and then down at his hands, his eyes narrowing in concentration. In one of the angel's hands was a large vase of roses with a small teddy bear tied to the neck that was intended for Sam and in the other was several boxes of chocolates meant for Dean to devour. How was he supposed to surprise his two valentines when he couldn't get the door open?

A light bulb flashed over Castiel's head and he disappeared from the room only to reappear moments later inside the shower between Sam and Dean.

"AAAH FUCK!"

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?"

Both Winchesters jumped in surprise, slipping on the wet floor of the bathtub, Dean smashing into the wall, taking down shampoo, soap and conditioner bottles with him while Sam's back rammed into the facet on his way down. Castiel stood in the middle of wet, flailing naked limbs perfectly calm as if he didn't seem to understand the problem with the two panicked humans at all.

"CAS WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yelled, when he finally regained a small amount of self control, still sprawled on the contained floor, one limb tangled in the shower curtain and the other arm clawing at the wall for support to get up.

"I brought you two gifts. That's what the custom is to do on valentine's day, correct? Bring surprise gifts to the ones you cherish."

Both naked hunters peered around the now sopping wet, brown trench coat to look at each other. When they locked bewildered eyes they couldn't help but laugh. Dean finally controlled himself a little before he looked up at his angel savior.

"Yeah man, that's what you do. Just not in the shower. That's too much of a surprise." Dean chuckled as he managed to find his way to his feet, taking the angel's gifts and placing them outside the shower so they wouldn't suffer anymore water damage. By the time he had situated himself back in the shower Cas was still clothed but being embraced by Sam. The youngest of the men had the shorter, blue-eyed man wrapped up from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder, lips barely moving in what Dean thought were small whispers. By Castiel's expression when Sam's lips stopped moving, Dean believed he had guessed correctly.

"Alright love birds, make some room for me." Dean joined the hug, letting Sam stretch his arms out to include both the men and Dean mimicked the action. For what seemed to be eternity the three of them stood like that and if anyone else had saw it they would have been classified as mad, because two chiseled, naked men were squishing another not-so-bad-looking guy in the middle even though he was dressed head to toe in a motel shower.

A padded white cell would definitely be waiting for that person.

Eventually, when the water started to run cold the three of them cut the shower off and climbed out, drying each other and themselves with the crap towels left by the maid that day. When they decided there were no more water droplets to pat from a companion's skin they moved to the bedroom, Castiel using his angel mojo to dry his own clothes before he touched carpet. Sam looked and nodded in geek approval.

"Nifty."

"Here are your gifts." Castiel brought everything he'd entered the bathroom with earlier, handing the vase to Sam who sat by his laptop situated at the small table and then he handed the several boxes of chocolates to Dean, who smiled and pulled Cas into a kiss.

"Valentine's day isn't about the gifts Cas." Sam chimed in, adoring the love fest between the angel and his brother.

"Sammy's right…." Dean nodded in stern agreement, but a cheeky look told Sam he was going to do something that was the exact opposite of his words. "Buuuut, gifts aren't always a bad thing." He shot up from his bed and tore through his duffel, obviously intent on looking for something specific. Sam groaned in the background while Castiel just looked like his stoic self. When Dean found what he'd been digging for he threw one of the objects and Sam and thrust his other arm out in Castiel's direction, gift ready for the taking.

"Dean, you jackass." Sam laughed, examining the plush moose in his hands. Dean took the laughter as a sign of endearment and he was off the hook. Castiel looked at his plush toy with a bit more of an apprehensive attitude. Minutes ticked away as Castiel held eye contact with the black beady eyes of the chubby, smiling angel. It had a white robe on, golden harp in its small hands, a golden glittery halo sticking up a wire attached to his neck.

"This is not what an angel looks like, Dean." The shorter man was not taking this at all with the same jest Sam had and that sort of threw Dean off, but only for a moment, because he pounced on Castiel, kissing the anger and perhaps maybe even the blasphemy away. The notion seemed to work for the time being and Dean turned his attention to the large man hugging the moose toy in hopes to change the subject.

"Hey baby bro, what did you get us?" Sam look appalled for a moment that Dean was expecting a gift but when Dean opened his mouth to go on a semi-serious tirade about being thoughtful Sam broke out into a smile and flashed his wallet.

"I'm buying you burgers and six packs."

"Best gift ever dude." Dean almost giggled, tugging Cas along towards the door in hopes to go and get the present now.

"Obviously." Sam chuckled, standing and grabbing his coat and reaching for the doorknob. The other Winchester stopped him though, pulling Sam into a side hug with his free arm that wasn't binding Castiel to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys."

* * *

><p>Yay for holiday fics!<p>

Tell me what you think, any other holiday fics you want done.


End file.
